


Firestarter

by Burgie



Category: Starshine Legacy
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 05:53:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8653330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: Linda worries that she's not good enough for Lisa. Lisa reassures her.





	

Linda sucked in a breath as she looked at herself in the mirror. Why couldn’t she have the great curves and great body that Alex had? Instead, she was just… fat. Her face fell as she let out her breath. She was chubby, she was a nerd, she wore thick glasses, her ratty hair was too thick to do anything cool with, and she just didn’t feel cool enough to be Lisa’s girlfriend. She’d never been self-conscious of her body before she’d started dating the singer. But now, she was painfully aware of every imperfection. Linda chewed on her bottom lip as she spotted a pimple. It was time to change.

Monday morning back at school was fine. Or at least, Linda thought it was. Her head throbbed, everything was blurry because she couldn’t see, and her stomach cramped from hunger. But at least she’d lost a few pounds, and she looked cooler now. Her hair had been painfully straightened and hung down to her hips, and her skin had been cleared of every little blemish that she could find. She felt painfully exposed in the tank top that she’d worn, and her jeans were too tight.

“Linda? Holy shit, Linda!” Linda could hear the concerned voice of Lisa, but she couldn’t see her. She couldn’t see anything. Her vision had grayed out, and she fell.

When Linda woke up, her mouth was dry and her head was still spinning. But she could see clearly. Lisa was sitting above her, missing her trademark vest. Linda felt something warm around her.

“You know, you’re not supposed to put more clothes on people who have fainted,” said Linda.

“Oh, praise Aideen,” said Lisa, and leaned down to hug her. Now that Linda was awake, she could see that they were in a pale pink room. The school sick bay.

“Did I pass out?” asked Linda.

“Yeah,” said Lisa. “What’s wrong? Are you hungry? ‘Cos I have some extra food in my bag.”

“Thirsty,” said Linda. Lisa gave her a bottle of water and a muesli bar. Chocolate chip, of course. Lisa didn’t eat any other flavour.

“Why are you doing this?” asked Lisa, seeing Linda push the food away from her.

“I’m not hungry,” said Linda. Her stomach growled and she sighed.

“Yes you are,” said Lisa, pushing the food back towards her. “Now, what’s wrong? Why aren’t you eating? I’ll feed you if I have to.”

“I’m trying to lose weight so I look cool enough to be with you,” said Linda, mumbling it down to her jeans. They looked stupid now, too tight.

“Is that all this is?” asked Lisa. “Linda, I don’t care if you don’t look cool. I like you because you’re you.”

“Even though I’m fat and wear glasses and dress like a hobo sometimes?” asked Linda.

“That’s what I love about you,” said Lisa, poking Linda’s belly. A small smile flashed across Linda’s face, there and gone in an instant.

“Really?” asked Linda.

“Yes,” said Lisa, and kissed her. “Come over to my house tonight and I’ll show you just how much.”

“Why not now?” asked Linda.

“Because you just passed out and, contrary to many romantic stories, sex in a medical environment is not comfortable or sexy. It’s uncomfortable as hell,” said Lisa. Linda gave a little giggle.

That night, Lisa cooked dinner like she always did. It was some delicious cheesy pasta, with pepperoni scattered through it. Not a pizza, she was quick to correct, but pizza pasta. Part of Linda worried about the amount of fat in this. The rest of her told that part to get stuffed.

Over a dessert of chocolate cake and vanilla ice cream, Lisa told Linda everything she loved about her. 

“I love how nerdy you are, and how smart you are, and your curves and your glasses,” said Lisa. “Ever since the day I met you, I loved your intelligence and your look. You have the cute look downpat.”

“But my hoodie is so baggy,” said Linda.

“Maybe so, but it’s the comfiest thing I’ve ever worn,” said Lisa. “Especially after you’ve been wearing it.”

“And it doesn’t matter what anyone else thinks?” asked Linda. “You’re going to be famous someday, you have to think about your image.”

“If the rest of the world thinks we don’t fit together, then they don’t know us and I don’t care what they think,” said Lisa. “Because I love you, Linda. That’s all that matters.” Linda smiled and kissed her, tasting chocolate and ice cream and distant pizza pasta.

In Lisa’s bedroom, their clothing became tangled on the floor and Linda soon forgot all about her worries and focused instead on Lisa’s lips and hands.

“This is my first time,” said Linda, trembling slightly as Lisa’s hand inched closer and closer.

“I know,” said Lisa. “But you’re in capable hands, I assure you.”

“You’re a virgin too,” said Linda.

“Maybe, but let’s just say that my hands are more than up to the task. They’ve had a lot of practice. I m-“ Linda cut her off with a laugh and a kiss.

“I think I get the picture,” said Linda.

“But seriously,” said Lisa, a serious look coming into her eyes. “I love every inch of you, Linda. Your shoulders-“ she kissed them “Your feet-“ kisses that made Linda giggle “Your hips-“ kisses that made her make a little needy noise “Your butt-“ a squeeze that left her laughing again “Your boobs-“ this time Linda actually moaned “And your stomach.” The final kiss made Linda want to take Lisa’s head and shove it down lower, but Lisa was looking at her so lovingly. “Every little bit.”

Linda had never felt so loved before. Lisa’s fingers were as skilled as she’d promised, even if her lips on Linda’s neck were a little distracting. Her lips swallowed up most of Linda’s moans, but then she seemed to remember that she was alone and returned to attacking her neck with her lips. Linda writhed on the bed, enjoying the feeling of Lisa’s fingers in her, and soon felt her pleasure mount to a peak. Now Lisa took her lips away and looked down at her, and Linda blushed and felt pleasure shoot through her again from the look.

“I don’t know if I can return the favour,” said Linda, feeling bad. “I’m a little tired.”

“That’s normal for your first time,” said Lisa. “And I have fingers.” She wiggled them, and Linda could see that they were still wet.

Linda watched Lisa for a while until she decided to try helping out with her own fingers. Lisa flashed her a grin at this, and Linda felt a rush of love. Lisa was letting her do this. Even though she had no experience so she was probably doing it all wrong. But Lisa helped out, moving Linda’s fingers where she wanted them and loudly moaning her approval when she found new spots that Lisa couldn’t find on her own. She even managed to find a spot that made Lisa clench around her fingers. And then, when Lisa had come down again, she pulled Linda into her arms and kissed her. They were both sweaty and breathless with wet fingers, but Linda felt more loved than ever.

“Is it cheesy if I say that we just made love?” asked Linda.

“No, because that’s what it was,” said Lisa, looking deeply into her eyes. “I love you, Linda.”

“I love you too, Lisa,” said Linda. And she felt it with every fiber of her being.

When Linda woke up the next morning, she found a note from Lisa saying that she’d gone to the stables really early to spend time with Starshine before school. This was fine with Linda. Especially when she noticed that her hoodie was missing. The thought of Lisa wearing it filled her with love. She didn’t need to change a bit for Lisa, because Lisa loved her just the way she was. When she arrived at school this time, she headed straight for Lisa’s side and didn’t listen to what anyone else had to say.


End file.
